I. Proposed research: This is a proposal for the funding of this institution's active participation in the SWCCSG. II. Objectives: (A) Conducting collaborative clinical research in cancer including Phase I, II, and III Studies with emphasis being placed upon the chemotherapy of malignant diseases but also including collaborative studies involving radiotherapists, studies of the natural history of neoplasms and also clinical pathologic correlative studies. (B) Active participation in the program to augment the Clinical Cancer Training Programs, improving the quality, scope and content of cancer education, for medical students, interns, residents, fellows, practicing physicians, and ancillary personnel. (C) Utilizing a multidisciplinary approach to the management of patients with malignant disease in conjunction with the proposed program to provide optimal care and service. (D) To promote the quality and scope of the SWCCSG programs. (E) To study the pharmacology of antineoplastic agents in humans and animals. III. Methods: (A) SWCCSG approved protocols shall be utilized and critically followed. (B) New protocols shall be written for possible Group-wide Phase I Studies utilizing new agents under the direction of the "New Agents Committee" as well as to use Group-wide approved ancillary protocols. (C) Group activities and results of research are utilized in the cancer eduction and training programs via the use of protocols, inservice training programs, chemotherapy clinics, ward rounds, consultative services, conferences, seminars, and tumor boards. (D) Active participation in all sub-committees to assist with medical and administrative functions. (E) In conjunction with the College of Pharmacy and the Department of Pharmacology, the pharmacology of antineoplastic agents will be studied.